K'litch Vang
'' "The Yun'O truly do favor us this day."'' - K'litch Vang speaking to Lotva Shai K'litch Vang was the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster of the Traditionalist group on Zonama Sekot in 200 ABY. He allied himself with the High Prefect Lotva Shai in order to bolster not only his position but to play a hand that he believed was the will of the Yun'o. Early life K'litch of Domain Vang was but a newly born crecheling when the Yuuzhan Vong entered the 'known galaxy' and invaded the New Republic in 25 ABY. His father was one of the Praetorite Vong, the vanguards of the invasion, who was one of the warriors who fought and died honorably at Vector Prime, the bridgehead of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion Force. When the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated by the Galactic Alliance in 29 ABY, K'litch Vang's family chose to leave those Yuuzhan Vong who chose to change their ways behind and stay with the Traditional values of the True Way. They knew that their brothers and sisters that chose to change were wrong and were turning away from the Yun'o and their teachings. They all knew the day would come when they would see the light. Being a member of the Warrior caste, and the decendant of an honored warrior, K'litch Vang learned that there was much expected of him even before he was born and even more so when he finally began his formal training. From the time of childhood, K'litch Vang was taught to cold and merciless towards his enemies. As the years passed, K'litch Vang grew so big and strong, some would call him the biggest Yuuzhan Vong ever seen. His broad shoulders and massive upper body left many to believe that he could crush a dovin basal barrier with his bare hands. Members of the Indentant caste parted K'litch Vang's path when he walked the halls of the Grand Hall of La'okio Village something he loved every moment of. It was with this shear intimidation and his skill in battle that eventually lead to his appointment of Warmaster and overseer of the Warrior Caste. One day, K'litch Vang received a vision from the Yun'O to go back to the known galaxy with other loyal and traditional Yuuzhan Vong to bring the word of the True Way to the galaxy. He sought the direction of the priest Ibu that told him this task was the will of the Yun'O, a task he accepted with great honor. He gathered the loyal Yuuzhan Vong that answered the God's call to arms and stepped out into a galaxy ripe with infidels. Warpath The Cleansing of the Loyalists "The blood of the traitorous Loyalists fill the pools with offering to the Yun'O in volume to appease their will." -K'litch Vang speaking about the sacrificial spatter pits containing the blood of Loyalists. Within the first months after receiving the title of Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster, K'litch Vang started his campaign to cleanse the Loyalists, who he viewed as a malignancy within the Yuuzhan Vong, from existence. This was motivated by a vision he had received from the Yun'o and confirmed by Eminence Ibu, the High Priest of the Warrior Caste and senior member Priest Caste. After receiving the vision, Ibu called the conclave that lead to K'litch Vang's ascension to Warmaster. It was only in this role would K'litch Vang be able to see his vision through to fruition, no lowly commander would be able to hoist such a feat in the Yuuzhan Vong society. His ascension was not easily attained however, in-caste rivals of Domain Lah presented their own candidate for Warmaster in Yuudai Lah who was the warrior to come close to rival the elder K'litch Vang's abilities. After all was said and done, K'litch Vang was chosen as the superior candidate for the role as Warmaster and he began his crusade to eliminate the Loyalist sects. The Supreme Overlord and the Slayer "Speak to those who which you carry favor among the sects of Yun-Harla, I shall do like wise with those in the sects of Yun-Yammka. With any will of the Yun'O, Yuudai Lah will ascend to that of Dreadlord." -K'litch Vang plotting with Lotva Shai to seek the appointment of a puppet Supreme Overlord. More to come... Personality thumb|300px|right|K'litch Vang's theme song, Apocalypse by the BSG Orchestra"For will of the Yun'o" - Klitch Vang doing what he can to appease the Gods. As Warmaster of the Yuuzhan Vong, K'litch has shown and proven his unflinching loyalty to the Yun'o on many an occasion. He is set in the traditionalist way of doing things, his family keeping the teachings of the Yun'o even after their defeat at the hands of the infidels. He is fanatical in everything he does, even things he objects to. He lives to complete the will of the Yun'o in every action taken, even if it means sacrifice. He lives to see the rise of his people once more and will do everything he can to gain favor with the Yun'o to see his goals through to the end. Because of his fanaticism, and deep will do whatever he sees fit to gain and maintain the favor of the Yun'o, K'litch Vang is cold by even Yuuzhan Vong standards but it would never show thanks to his ability to hide his true emotions. Unlike most Yuuzhan Vong, K'litch Vang smiled frequently and liked to bare his jagged teeth to those around him. The reason for this has never been discovered and has been categorized as one of his more 'strange' traits. Not fond of people who spoke in riddles and double meanings, the Warmaster would call on those around him to speak their minds clearly and without double meaning. Those who didn't follow this were quickly killed for insubordination. Skills and Abilities More to come... Behind the Scenes "I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this..." -Bubba on first thinking about writing a Yuuzhan Vong. Writing K'litch Previous Incarnations